


Your Body Remembers

by royalelephant



Category: MIB International - Fandom, Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Conditioning, I mean, Liem Neeson's voice, Men in Black 2019, Other, Poor H, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacles, and, is so sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: H blinks awake in a dark room.He blinks awake again in his home.There's a reason why he never suspect.





	Your Body Remembers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanzashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzashi/gifts).



> Yaaaaas. It just happened. You try looking at the delicious Chris Hems being ABSOLUTELY YUMMY on screen for an hour and a half. And Liam Neeson being ABSOLUTELY imaginable. And my head goes to a dark, dark place with a hint of purple.
> 
> For kanzashi, whowe imagination runs so wild it spills out to me like a gift.

 

 

 

 

H blinked awake in the dark.

 

He's lying on the ground, a hardwood floor, under a familiar ceiling. It's not his house, of course, but he's been here before. The fact that he's not panicking attests to that.

 

Something is very, very wrong, though.

 

The floor creak gently. Someone is coming. Walking slowly, the sound almost as if they were creeping along.

 

"Ah, you're awake", a low, husky voice rumbles. H shivers.

 

"T?" Right, he's been in T's home once before. Almost a year ago, before Paris. "What am I doing on your floor?"

 

He tries to push up, but his hands, his arms shake they are so weak. "Did we mess up a mission? Are you alright?"

 

T doesn't answer, just moves steadily closer. "Down, boy. You are still weak from the anaesthetic."

 

"Anaes--what the fuck happened?" He tries to move his legs, but they won't cooperate either. Looking down, he sees for the first time that he's wearing nothing. But then, he always finds himself in a state of unclothe lately. Just not within sight of any other MIB. Especially not T.

 

"Ah, ah. Not of that. You will only hurt yourself." T chides. A finger traces along his torso. No.

 

Not a finger.

 

H looks up, finally focus on the other person in the room. What he sees takes his breath away in the worst way possible.

 

There, standing above him, is T, and not. Lines like roots trace all over his face, the arms lengthen and multiply in various writhing tentacles, dark and sickening. What he thought was a finger was one of them, and more are joining now.

 

"You are quite the trouble, aren't you" T, he--it says. "Couldn't leave well enough alone, have to go digging in you _father_ 's business"

 

The arms are everywhere now, around his chest, his arms, his legs. It lifts him up aloft, hold him almost eyes level, if those put dark holes could be call eyes at all. "It would be too easy to just make you forget" it muses, "but then, you wouldn't learn, would you"

 

H shakes in its grasp. He feels it now, is reminded of it. This feeling, that night in Paris. Fear.

 

"Your mind might forget, but your body would remember" the thing announces in T's voice, and H's tears fall. "Don't go making noises now. We wouldn't want the neighbour to be bothered this late at night, would we, boy?"

 

He's screams are strangled out and pushed back down his throat by one of the arms. Sinuous and rough and slippery, choking him.

 

"Let us make you remember, physically, not to doubt daddy." It says, as some more arms roughly handle H's limbs, spreading him out, fondling his muscles, squeezing, releasing. So many of them, pulsing around him. On him. Writhing all over. Getting insid---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

H blinks awake with a gasp.

 

He's on his own bed, sans cloths, but then that's what he always wears to bed. A sense of wrong permeates his mind, but it's almost time to work.

 

He's exhausted, troubling around in the underbelly of London on a school night wasn't a good idea. But then, T never get upset with him about it. Doesn't get upset with him really.

 

H shivers. Well, he never ever wants T to get upset with him for sneaking around at night.

 

Maybe today he'll visit the old man's office for some tea.

 

 

 

 


End file.
